


Golden Days

by Its_a_yoke



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Smut, Teasing, aftercare but it is just spilling tea, it is not cheating even though they have other partners cuz f1 is a one big orgy anyway, nostalgic one night stand, yes. i will push maxiel into everything it is my duty to do so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: Lewis is happy to have Daniel on the podium with him again and they have a nostalgic one night stand just like in the old days.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Daniel Ricciardo
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Golden Days

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the anon that asked if I could write something about Dewis! I don't know if this is what you had in mind but I hope you like it >.<
> 
> Title is Golden Days by Panic! At The Disco. 
> 
> Big thank you to Monti for beta-reading because I wrote this today and I didn't want to look at it anymore <3
> 
> sooo enjoy I guess!

When Daniel finally returned to his hotel room after all the post-podium PR stuff he truly wasn’t surprised when he saw someone sitting on the hotel room couch, waiting for him. 

Dan was used to Max sneaking in any chance he got but he also knew the Dutchman was probably in Monaco already, too grumpy to deal with anyone. 

Dan dropped his stuff by the door and then carefully put the trophy down next to it before he walked further into the room, chuckling when he recognized the person waiting.

“Mister Hamilton, to what do I owe the pleasure,” Daniel said as he made a grand gesture with his hands. 

Daniel wasn’t even gonna question how Lewis got into his room, you never question Lewis Hamilton. 

“I enjoyed our podium today,” was all Lewis said. 

“Enchanté,” Dan answered with a pause. “I was very surprised you asked for the shoey, not gonna lie. I remember you saying you would never do it, so that is nice character development you’ve got there,” he added, still standing in the middle of the room. 

“I just missed you on the podiums with me. It is so nice to have you up there with me again, so I just decided to go for it. Next time I am using my own shoe, though,” Lewis said and Daniel smiled because Lewis genuinely believed there would be a next time. 

And there would be, Daniel would make sure of it. 

“I’ve gotten a podium in Germany. You should start getting used to me being on there,” Daniel grinned. 

“Yeah, but you had Max with you and you two were having a moment and you didn’t care about anything else,” Lewis said grumpily. “This was better, just the two of us like in the good old days,” he added. 

“So you asked to do a shoey just so I can get you the extra attention you so crave,” Daniel laughed, shaking his head. “I forget that you are the original attention seeker, you keep acting tough in front of the youngsters, but deep down you are just as needy as they are,” he added. 

Lewis just shrugged his shoulders, not wanting to comment on it as Daniel was right. As much as Lewis enjoyed the young drivers falling to his knees. 

“You know I will give you anything if you just ask nicely, Lewis,” Daniel said slowly, his voice was smooth but very much suggestive. 

“Please?” Lewis bore his eyes into Daniel’s. 

“Just like the old days?” was all Daniel asked. 

“Just like the old days,” was all Lewis had to answer. 

“Peachy, then go undress and get on your knees next to the bed,” Dan said and Lewis quickly did what he was told, folding his clothes and placing them on the sofa before walking over to the bed and kneeling. 

“Good boy,” Daniel said after Lewis looked up at him, silently asking for validation. “Now you will be a good boy and suck me off,” he added before walking over to the kneeling Briton. 

Lewis quickly got rid of Daniel’s pants and underwear before he started working on his cock. Lewis took his time stroking the cock with his hand, letting it harden.

Lewis teased Dan’s head before he licked along the thick cock, teasing his balls in the process. Daniel just groaned loudly once Lewis finally took him into his warm mouth, his hand resting at the base of it. 

Lewis bobbed his head, his hand following the rhythm. Lewis’ other hand rested on top of his thigh even though his own cock stood proudly and needily. 

Daniel moaned as Lewis took him all in, his cock rested heavily on top of Lewis’ tongue. The Briton hummed and Dan cursed at the sensation. 

“Look at you. Soon to be the seven times World Champion. Your fans worship you all around the world, falling on their knees. Little do they know that you fall on your knees for my cock quicker than any of them,” Daniel chuckled darkly. He looked down at Lewis and the smaller man looked up at him with teary eyes, softly gagging on Dan’s cock as the things the Aussie were saying made him whine. 

Daniel might not have been dominating the Formula One sport but he felt powerful knowing that he dominated the most respected drivers on the grid. 

“Look at you, at the end of the day this is what you are perfect for; sucking cock,” he added after a while and Lewis just took him further in to prove the point. 

“What is it?” Daniel asked huskily after he saw Lewis eyeing him, remembering the look. 

“Can I touch myself?” Lewis asked, his voice sounding harsher than his normal soothing one because of the cock abuse. 

“Hm, I don’t think you can,” Daniel chuckled after pretending to think about it. Lewis just whined again and dug his fingers into the flesh of his thighs.

Lewis took him into his mouth again, running his tongue along just to tease Dan some more. After he took the dick out he teased the slit with his tongue as his hand stroked it slowly. 

Daniel just moaned again and Lewis squeezed his thighs closer together. 

“Please,” Lewis said after a while. Daniel stepped away a bit, letting Lewis’ hands fall on top of his thigh and squatted down on his level. He eyed Lewis closely and ran a thumb over Lewis’ spit covered lips. 

“What do you want?” the Aussie asked huskily. 

“I want you to fuck me. Please,” Lewis whimpered and pushed his cheek further into Daniel’s palm. “Please,” he pleaded some more. 

Daniel smiled and stood up, stepping away from the kneeling man. He ran his eyes over Lewis’ body. The man was beautiful, the tattoos decorating him were just highlighting his beauty.

“Get on the bed and lay on your back with your legs apart. No touching yourself,” Daniel rasped out and watched Lewis shakily get up and crawl to the center of the bed. 

Daniel took his time undressing himself, making Lewis wait and become more restless. Once he was done he climbed on the bed and settled between the man’s spread legs, after grabbing the lube on his way. 

He settled the lube next to him and started running his hands over Lewis’ body, softly teasing and making his skin prickle. 

“You are so beautiful,” Daniel let out and Lewis beamed, his needy eyes watching Dan’s every move. “Don’t move,” Daniel said. 

The Aussie grabbed the older man’s hard dick, giving him a couple of strokes to ease his frustration before Lewis rutted his hips into Dan’s hand with a needy whine. His whine got louder as Daniel quickly retracted himself away from the man. 

“Bad boy, I told you not to move,” Daniel explained and Lewis just huffed. The Aussie waited for any kind of remark but the other man stayed silent, understanding his mistake. 

Daniel quickly got the lube and poured some over his fingers before opening Lewis up with one of them. He started off slow, letting Lewis get used to it. 

“Another. Add another one. Please,” Lewis gasped out and Dan was happy to follow his wish. He added a second finger in and started working the two of them inside. He made sure Lewis was opened up perfectly, scissoring the fingers. 

“Please,” was all Lewis had to say for Daniel to let a third finger up his ass. The older man gasped at the stretch, loving the sensation that spread all over his body. 

After Daniel decided the other man was stretched enough he took his fingers out and Lewis grunted at the empty feeling. 

“Get yourself on all fours,” Dan said as he slapped Lewis’ ass teasingly. The smaller man did what he was told to do quickly, keeping his knees apart so Dan had easier access.  
“So now, I need you to tell me what you want me to do,” Daniel said, stroking his own cock and lubing it up at the same time. 

“Fuck me, please. Dan please just fuck me hard,” Lewis rushed to say in a begging voice. “Please just fuck me.” Daniel just smiled to himself and he put a condom on. 

The begging sounded sweet as honey to Dan’s ears, he palmed Lewis’ butt cheek with his free hand. 

Oh, Daniel was going to enjoy this.

He lined himself in between Lewis’ legs before he gripped his hips firmly. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the other man’s shoulder before thrusting in. He waited for a while before he started moving. 

His thrusts were long, deep and hard and they had both men panting in a second. Lewis’ noises were slightly silenced by the pillow but Daniel could still hear him clearly. The Aussie kept snapping his hips forward and back, keeping the pace up.

“Can I ride you?” Lewis gasped out after he turned his head to the side so Dan would hear him. 

“What?” Daniel breathed out. 

“Can I ride you? Please. Let me ride you,” Lewis said, his breathing hard. Daniel stopped his movements before pulling out.

“Okay, show me what you’ve got,” he said before flopping down onto the bed. Lewis shakily moved, straddling Dan’s hips.

“I’ll make you feel so good,” Lewis promised before he sank down onto Dan’s cock. Both men moaned loudly, Lewis throwing his head back as Dan’s cock finally hit his prostate. 

They found a pace, Daniel matched the moves of his hips with each and every move of Lewis. Daniel’s big hands rested on the Briton’s hips as he dug his fingers in before he moved one of the hands on Lewis’ cock and started stroking him. 

“God, fuck,” was all Lewis said as they continued. Dan synced the pace of his hand with the pace of Lewis sinking down on his cock. “Please let me come, please,” Lewis breathed out as he felt his climax nearing. 

“I don’t think so baby. You are not coming until you make me come,” Daniel breathed out and Lewis whined in answer. 

“Please, I am so close. I can’t hold it,” the smaller man gasped.

“You gotta hurry up then,” Daniel said and grunted as Lewis somehow managed to pick up his pace. Daniel picked up the pace of his stroking as well, he felt his own orgasm coming and he wanted to tease Lewis some more. 

“Please, Daniel. Let me come. Please, please,” Lewis begged but Daniel did not give in, letting Lewis do all the work. 

Soon enough Daniel was coming, filling the condom up before he gave Lewis permission to come as well. The Briton came all over Daniel’s hand and his own torso with a moan. 

They both breathed wearily, Lewis’ thighs shaking. The smaller one leaned over Dan’s chest, coming face to face with the Aussie. Their lips were inches apart and Dan waited for Lewis’ next move. 

They hadn’t kissed yet. 

Before he knew it Lewis pecked the corner of his lips before kissing his cheek, muttering a soft _thank you_ there. Lewis then laid onto the bed next to Daniel. 

The Aussie just smiled before he stood up, getting rid of the condom and washing his hand during the process. He brought in a towel for Lewis to clean his torso with before he settled down to the bed next to him. 

“So what is new? I heard that you took it upon yourself to make George feel welcome,” Daniel started after Lewis cuddled into him, wrapping one secure arm around the Briton. 

“Ah yes, George is mine. Sebby took Charles in and even though I was not a big fan at first I guess I can see it now,” Lewis hummed, running his hands over Daniel’s torso. 

“That is nice,” Daniel said. He thought Seb and Charles worked great together. 

“You are still fucking around with Max right?” Lewis asked.

“Yeah, we just work well together. At this point we just know what the other wants and it is easy. I’m sure he will love to hear the things you did for me tonight. He is so dramatic and needy you have no idea,” Daniel chuckled. 

“Don’t talk about dramatic and needy until you sleep with Charles,” Lewis pointed out and Daniel looked over at him. 

“Wait you fucked Charles?” the Aussie asked in surprise. 

“Well, you know how Seb and I love to share. Sometimes we bring both George and Charles and have some fun. The two work great together,” Lewis confessed and Dan just laughed, shaking his head.

“Mate, we are way too old to be doing this shit,” he laughed and Lewis chuckled as well.

"We sure are," Lewis shook his head.

"Max told me Lando and Lance are a thing," Daniel said, also wanting to spill some tea himself.

“Ah, they sure are adorable together. George told me Pierre and Daniil took Alex in. It is a funny trio but I see it,” Lewis added. 

“Ah yeah, I’m sure they have a lot to bond over,” Daniel chuckled meekly. Poor kids, they all deserved better. Daniel was lucky to escape. 

“I’m pretty sure they would let you in,” Lewis laughed. 

“Nah, I am having way too much fun with the origin of their suffering,” Daniel mused as he thought of the Dutch boy. 

“You are playing with fire, Daniel,” Lewis said, more serious this time. 

_But playing with fire was nice,_ Daniel thought. _Especially when he knew he was the gasoline._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) Hope you liked it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! <3
> 
> You can throw rocks at me on tumblr @loving-ricciardo.


End file.
